


All I Want for Christmas is You

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, Holiday Traditions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo plans for a special Christmas but is hurt when Dee flat out refuses his offer. Later, Ryo learns what makes the holiday season so special for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

Ryo sat looking forlornly at the pair of tickets in his hand. He sighed and laid them down on the desk. Now useless pieces of paper they sat mocking him with the amount of money he’d spent. Then Ryo considered calling the restaurant and canceling the reservations he’d made months ago. Or maybe someone else could use both that and the tickets. It was Christmas after all.

Depression descended like a cloud and he dropped his head in his hands and wondered how it had all gone so wrong.

It would have been their first Christmas together as a couple. Ryo wanted it to be perfect. He’d paid a huge amount of money to get tickets to a Broadway production of a Christmas Carol. Dee once mentioned that he’d always wanted to see it on stage. To start the evening Ryo had managed to get reservations at a very upscale and according to JJ an alternative lifestyle welcome bistro. The exclusive place boasted some of the best Japanese fusion food in New York. Ryo also discovered that Dee had a passion for sushi and this place was known for this specialty.

So Ryo, bursting with his Christmas surprise showed up at Dee’s this morning. Coffee in hand he knocked at the dark haired detective’s door. His partner answered looking sexily disheveled. Midnight hair tousled from sleep and his flannel lounge pants riding low on his hips. Giving Ryo an unobstructed view of his muscular torso.

Dee smiled lazily at Ryo, his intense green eyes sparking with lust. Dee pinned Ryo against the door frame and the blond forgot what he was there for to begin with.

“See something ya like?” Dee’s low, deep voice was like a caress right to Ryo’s crotch.

“Ah…um…coffee?” Was the only intelligent thing Ryo could think to say. Considering all the blood in his body had moved rather quickly south.

“Maybe later. Right now I want breakfast and you’re on the menu.” Dee whispered as his lips brushed the side of Ryo’s neck.

Ryo’s eyes drifted shut as he ran one hand up the warm skin of Dee’s back. He tilted his head back encouragingly and was rewarded by a slow lick up the column of his throat. Ryo tried not to squirm as Dee’s knee pushed between his slightly spread legs as his dark haired lover leaned closer.

“Ahhhhhh….Dee.” Ryo sighed as his partner’s lips skimmed his ear.

“Something you want?” Dee mouthed against the hollow at the base of Ryo’s throat.

That whispered breath caused heat to uncoil and spread all through Ryo’s body.

“I want you…God Dee.” Ryo’s hand slid down Dee’s back and into the waistband of his flannel pants. He cupped that firm ass and pulled Dee even closer.

“Get a Room!”

Ryo gasped in shock. His eyes widened and he glanced over Dee’s shoulder and stared right at his partner’s next door neighbor. His face flamed and Ryo cringed.

He’d let Dee…right in the open doorway. Right where everyone could see. Oh My God…my hand is still down Dee’s pants. Ryo thought as he as quickly snatched said appendage back to a safe non-sexual distance.

“I’m such a slut.” Ryo bemoaned as he tried to get away.

“Yeah but you’re my slut.” Dee chuckled as he let the mortified man wiggle out of his grasp.

“I said that out loud? Oh god.” Ryo muttered as he sidled past Dee into the apartment.

“Good morning Mrs. Rawlings.” Dee sang out cheerfully. Really Ryo was just too fucking adorable.

“Such a disgraceful display! Right here in the hallway! Disgusting! I have half a mind to inform the Super.” The old biddy sniffed and frowned disapprovingly.

“Less than half a mind if you want my opinion. If you feel the need to tattle you closed minded old hag go right ahead. But right now having a cop living in the building is keeping you safer here than you have been in years.” Dee scowled.

“Well…well I never!” The old lady huffed.

“Maybe if you had you would not be such a dried up prune now.” Dee rolled his eyes at the lady’s expression. Not waiting for another barrage of her self righteous drivel he went inside his apartment and closed the door.

Dee found Ryo in the kitchen getting eggs out of the fridge. Damn...that old woman. She killed all chances of morning nookie…and things had been going so well too. Ah well Ryo cooking for him was a small consolation for sex but then again his partner was a really good cook.

“Sorry about that. Mrs. Rawlings is a real busy body.” Dee remarked as he took a sip from his coffee that Ryo set on the table in front of him. Mmmm just the way he liked it. Light and extra sweet.

“I can’t believe I did that! You…you are just hard to resist. All sleepy and sexy and…and...” Ryo sputtered.  
“So I’m irresistible huh?” Dee grinned at his partner then suggestively licked a droplet of coffee from his upper lip.

Ryo watched so intently that the butter heating in the skillet almost scorched. He yelped and turned the flame down.

“Stop that! Just sit there and be good!” Ryo added eggs to the pan and then salted and peppered the top.

“Gotcha…I’ll be good.” Dee winked and Ryo sighed in exasperation.

Soon the eggs were transferred to plates, toast popped up and condiments gotten out of the fridge. Then both men settled down to eat.

Ryo wiped his mouth on a napkin and hesitated a moment before speaking.

“Ah Dee? Would you…I mean I…That is…I want to take you out tonight. Just the two of us. For Christmas Eve. I have it all planned out.” Ryo said in a rush. He had no idea why he was so nervous.

Dee looked up from his plate after mopping the last of the egg yolk up with his toast. He popped the bread in his mouth and pushed his plate aside.

“Sorry babe. I can’t. Not tonight. But I promise tomorrow I’m all yours. Every inch of me.” Dee got up and took his plate to the sink.

Ryo sat there a moment stunned. How could he? What about his plans? What about what he wanted? How could Dee be so callously selfish?

The resulting fight had Ryo going immediately on the offensive. He didn’t even give Dee and chance to explain. Ryo just yelled and stormed out of the apartment. The blond was so upset that he even went into the office on their day off.

So now hours later here Ryo sat. Alone in the office staring at the little fake Christmas tree that Dee had insisted go on their joined desks. The lights twinkled forlornly in the dim office. The small brightly wrapped package sitting under the tree seemed to mock Ryo. Dee placed a gift a day under that tree for Ryo to find and open. Starting with December first and Ryo had been truly moved at Dee’s devotion and thoughtfulness. Oh the gifts were not elaborate or expensive. Just small tokens of his feelings.

Ryo flinched when his cell phone rang again. For the fifth time since he’d arrived at the precinct. Guiltily he picked up the phone. Yep it was Dee.

Ryo gulped and answered the phone. He cringed in anticipation of the explosion. After all he’d not given his partner a chance to explain why he had to pass on the evening’s plans.

“H…Hello?” Ryo was stunned when there was no immediate yelling.

“Meet me out front in five minutes. Get in the car and just shut up.” Dee’s angry and slightly hurt voice came through clearly.

“O…Ok. But Dee…I just…” Ryo sighed when the phone went dead.

He grabbed his coat and headed outside. The wind had picked up a little and the cold air had a decidedly damp smell. Ryo wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and waited for Dee’s beat up green car.

It pulled up a few minutes later and Ryo did as he was asked. He got inside and buckled his seat belt. Ryo was grateful for the heat blasting out of the vents.

The ride was filled with uncomfortable silence and Ryo glanced around at their surrounding. Dee was driving into a very run down section of the city. One that Ryo recognized well.

Oh God! How could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten?

“Dee…I’m so sorry. I should have remembered. I should have let you explain before I stormed out.” Ryo hung his head and mumbled.

Dee sighed and looked at his partner. He’d just pulled up to a place he knew very well and parked the car.

“It was hard you know? Even with Penguin doing the best she could. There was never enough to go around. Oh we had clothes and enough food…though there were times she had to get pretty creative with the menu. But Christmas…well there was no money for frills. We mostly got clothes and school supplies.”

Dee’s quiet subdued voice made Ryo’s heart ache.

“I’d see em you know? Other kids. With their families. I’d get so angry. At school after the winter break they would all talk about all the gifts and things. It made me jealous. Even though I really did appreciate the new gloves I’d gotten or the second hand coat. I just want to make sure these kids get more than I did. I don’t have the cash to get a lot but damn it…they are going to have a great Christmas.”

Ryo just sat there. There was no way he could really understand what growing up like that had been like. He’d had his parents until the age of 16 and he’d been an only child. So Christmas time Ryo was usually spoiled with gifts and attention. Then after…well his Aunt made sure that the day remained a special one. Dee’d had no one except the smiling elderly nun trying to take care of a whole orphanage of kids on a shoestring budget.

Ryo scooted over and laid his head on Dee’s shoulder. He smiled in relief when Dee tenderly stroked his cheek.

“Why didn’t you let me help out?” Ryo quietly asked.

“I dunno. I guess…well it’s something I hafta do myself. At least for now. I want Penguin to see I’m not the little juvenile delinquent fuck up I was as a kid.” Dee sounded so much like a child needing a parent’s approval. Ryo’s heart melted further.

Ryo grasped Dee’s chin and turned his face toward him. “Dee listen to me. Penguin…er Mother could not possibly be more proud of you. I’ve seen it in her smile when you visit and in her voice when she talks about you. You are a generous and caring person. It’s why I love you so much. C’mere.”

Ryo raised his head and brought his lips to his lover’s. The kiss was lingering and sweet. Just has Dee tangled his hand in Ryo’s hair to deepen the contact muffled shrieking was heard from outside the car.

“DEE IT’S DEE!” Came a cacophony of young voices. “Ewww he’s kissing Ryo GROSS!”

Ryo smiled against Dee’s lips and pulled away. “So let me guess Santa Dee the trunk is full to bursting with packages and treats. You’ll need to me help fight off the horde and help you carry it all inside.”

Dee chuckled and made faces at the kids pressed against the window glass. “Yeah babe…they’ll attack like a bunch of starving hyenas. At least the tree was delivered this morning. So here we go….brace yourself.”

Dee flung open the door and was mobbed. He good naturedly roughhoused a bit and recruited some of the older kids as ‘helper elves’. Ryo followed and soon his arms were laden with bags and boxes.

Mother was waiting at the doors with a beautific smile gracing her gently lined features. The fond hug by her and Dee’s resulting blush told him that his partner was very much loved. Ryo walked up and was included in the greeting.

“So Penguin did ya get the turkeys that I ordered? All the other stuff too?” Dee anxiously asked.

She frowned a little at the knickname but let it slide. “Yes Dee they were delivered a few days ago. It’s all cooked and waiting. I hope you’ll both stay and have dinner with us. Sister Ann and Sister Margaret really outdid themselves this year in the kitchen.” Mother led the package carrying troupe into the orphanage and over to the huge activity room where a merrily twinkling tree was set up in one corner. It was covered in hand made ornaments and popcorn chains.

The presents were placed beneath as all the kids gathered in the room.

“Hey look what Santa accidentally left at my place! I thought I’d better bring it all over.” Dee boomed to the crowd of excited kids. He literally glowed with happiness.

“Now now Dee you know it’s presents after dinner. Ok children line up and head into the dining room. The food is set out. I think Santa left some turkeys too. I believe that there is gingerbread cake and ice cream too.” The Mother’s raised voice carried over the excited squeals.

The children eagerly lined up and went into the dining room. Dee and Ryo, arm in arm followed the crowd.

“You really don’t mind being here with me? I know it’s not fancy or nothing. But this is my home ya know?” Once more that trace of little boy insecurity had crept back into Dee’s voice.

Ryo hugged his partner close. “I can think of no where else I’d rather be than celebrating Christmas with your family Dee. It’s perfect. Just perfect.”

“By the way what did you have planned for us?” Dee asked curiously.

“Well you know Bikky and Carol are with her aunt skating at Rockefeller center. Then they got that Christmas party at Bikky’s friend Lai’s. They were going to sleep over. Then come back tomorrow morning for our presents and brunch right?” At Dee’s nod Ryo continued. “Well I had planned a nice dinner out and a show. Which Now Dana is the proud recipient of both reservation and tickets. I hear she’s dragging Berkley.”

“Sounds nice. Are you sure you are not disappointed being stuck here with me?” Dee looked anxiously at his partner. He must have dropped a chunk of change on his plans.

“No Dee I want to be here, with you. I want to share this. I could not have asked for a better Christmas. The looks on those kids’ faces when they saw you just made you so happy. How could I not want to be a part of that?” Ryo hugged Dee tighter.

“Despite everything Ryo did you get what you wanted for Christmas?” Dee whispered.

“Yeah…Especially since all I really wanted for Christmas was you.” Ryo punctuated that statement with a soft kiss.

“Dee! Ryo! The food is getting cold. Dee you have to carve the turkeys! The children are getting restless!” The Mother’s sharp voice burst their little bubble of bliss.

“Yes Maam!” They both called out as Dee and Ryo hastened to their place at the table.

As Christmases went their first one as a couple could not have been more perfect.


End file.
